Man in the Mirror
by starry-nights88
Summary: Edward decides to have a little fun with his reflection before realizing he isn't the only one enjoying his little show.


He pushed his hand through his damp hair as he walked out of his bathroom, his nails gently dragging along his scalp as he caught his reflection in the mirror. He paused, staring at himself for a long moment as his lips curled into a slightly wicked grin. His hand continued onward down his neck and then to his shoulder as he approached the large, oval shaped, gilded mirror tucked in the corner of his bedroom.

His hips swayed slowly as he walked, the movement more for his own amusement than anyone else's. In fact, he was the only one enjoying this little show he was putting on in front of his mirror as his hand continued down his chest, coming to rest on the knot that held the towel around his hips. He bit his bottom lip as he pulled the knot apart and let the towel fall to the floor around his feet.

Normally Edward wouldn't call himself conceded, but he did have his moments. He was quickly beginning to realize that this was one of those moments as he came to a stop, just inches shy of the mirror. He touched himself, his fingers running up his hips before caressing his sides. His breathing became just a bit heavier as he leaned forward, chastely pressing his lips against the pane of glass before snorting with laughter as he pulled away.

He stared at himself, smiling sensually at his reflection as his hand slid down his chest; in between his slight pectorals, following the smoothly defined lines until his fingertips found his naval. His body shook in excitement, his arousal becoming evident as he sucked his bottom lip in between his teeth, meeting his own lust filled gaze in the mirror.

His eyes were shades darker, the desire strong and obvious as he drank in the sight of his body—allowing himself a moment to appreciate his own masculine beauty, though he felt just the slightest bit egotistical before he expelled the thought from his mind. He knew how desirable he was and, for once, he was going to be the one to enjoy his body.

Finally, unable to resist the urge any longer, his gaze came to rest on his cock. It was full and thick, throbbing and leaking at the tip. He stared at himself in the mirror, before his hand wrapped around his erection. A heavy, pleasured sigh left Edward's lips as his eyes became half lidded. He watched as he stroked himself, watching his reflection in the mirror as his thumb rubbed the head of his cock.

He started out slowly, almost at a teasing pace because it was more about the visual right now, and not the sensation he was giving himself. His free hand rested heavily against the mirror, pushing it up slightly as he watched his hand move over his cock in the mirror. "Fuck…" he groaned softly, his voice barely above a whispered as his forehead came to rest against the glass.

Again he pressed his lips against the mirror, but this time it wasn't a chastely embarrassing kiss. He kissed his reflection as though it was a real man. Pleasure shot down his spine and Edward's grip tightened, his pace quickened and he could feel the peak growing within him, and just before it crested…

…he stopped, pulling his lips away from the mirror with harsh, heavy panting. He forced his hand away from his aching cock and stepped away from the mirror, putting more and more distance between them. He didn't stop moving until he felt the bed hit the back of his knees, then he fell heavily upon the mattress and, for a moment longer, he gazed at his reflection.

He looked hot, he looked sexy, he looked fuckable. If he could fuck himself, he would've. But, as it stood, he didn't have that option so his hand would have to suffice. His attention returned to the mirror, he could see himself sitting on the corner of his bed. He smiled as he spread his legs wider, his cock standing proudly between his thighs.

Yeah…he'd fuck himself…

His smile was on the devious side as his hand wrapped around his hard cock again, this time stroking with the intent of bringing himself off. He had played enough for the evening (though he'd probably have a repeat performance later on) and needed to wrap it up before his roommate got home. His pace was quick and hard, and the buildup was quick. And he looked fucking _hot_!

He couldn't take his eyes away from himself, hell he couldn't even break his own gaze, but then he noticed a slight movement in the corner of the mirror. A reflection. One that hadn't been there when he had started this. Edward's hand slowed and his smile widened and became just _that_ much more wicked when he met Jacob Black's heated gaze.

"Like what you see?" Edward asked, his voice betraying his arousal as he continued watching the younger man's reflection, not bothering to face him or even stop stroking himself. He bit back a grin, a wicked little grin as he watched Jacob's cheeks redden with realization. He had been caught, maybe even watched…the turned him on more than the mirror had.

Jacob was the first to look away, the embarrassment clear on his face. "I was just, uh, looking for Seth…" he muttered softly in reply, his eyes flickering back to Edward, seemingly unable to keep his eyes off of the elder man as he pleasured himself.

Edward hummed softly in understanding before he sighed in pleasure, his thumb caressing the leaking head of his cock. He chewed on his lower lip, watching Jacob as the man's heavily hooded gaze slid down his body before finally coming to rest on his hard dick. "…but you found me instead," he replied hotly just before Jacob's eyes found his again.

He paused in his ministrations, licking the length of his palm before stroking himself again, grinning at the soft groan Jacob gave in reply. "So, Jacob, what _are_ you going to do with me?" Edward asked, the invitation clear in his voice as he finally laid back on his bed, tilting his head back slightly to look at the younger boy.

It was obvious that Jacob had not been expecting him to say that, but Edward didn't really mind. He loved the look of shock and desire that appeared on Jacob's face. "Come on, Jake…" the older man prompted breathlessly, arching into his hand.

He stopped jacking off when Jacob didn't speak and then he decided to take matters into his own hands, with a determined glint in his eyes, Edward rolled over onto his stomach and pushed himself up onto his hands and knees. "C'mere," he demanded softly, yet sternly as he crawled across the bed. He stopped short of the edge closest to Jacob before he rose to his knees, reaching for the younger man.

He hooked his fingers in Jacob's belt loops before tugging the man closer, still not a word was spoken, but the younger wasn't pulling away. That was all the permission and encouragement Edward needed as he pressed himself against the young man. "Touch me," he breathed against the man's neck before he laid his lips against the skin, smirking slightly when he felt Jacob's hands touch his bare skin.

Jacob's touches were tentative at first; unsure, but not lacking in desire. It wasn't long before the gentle caresses became frantic gropes. His hands skated over Edward's body, his movements showing his desperation to touch every inch that he could. Each touch was more confident than the last, each touch drove Edward closer to the edge until it was too much to bare.

He pushed Jacob away, putting a few inches between them before Edward's hand went to the younger's pants. "I want you to fuck me," Edward said plainly, his voice shaking and his eyes dark as he looked up at the other man. "Will you do that for me, Jacob?" He asked as he got Jacob's pants undone. "Will you fuck me hard?" His hand pushed past Jacob's undone fly, his fingers wrapping around the younger's erection. "Can you make me scream your name, Jacob?"

For a moment, Jacob said nothing. He was incapable of speaking as Edward caressed his cock, pulling it out of his hands to stroke it faster and harder. "Fuck yes," Jacob growled as Edward's thumb flicked the slit on the tip of his penis. The younger man pushed Edward back against the bed before climbing over him. "I'll fuck you so hard you won't see straight."

"Promises, promises," Edward replied as his hand came to rest on the back of Jacob's neck before he pulled the man down to him, leaning up to pressing their lips together in a heated, hungry kiss as Jacob's hand disappeared between his legs.

A groan was lost to the kiss when Edward felt Jacob fingers tease his entrance; not entering the ring of muscle, but massaging it in an effort to get him to relax. He appreciated the gesture, but broke the kiss after a few moments. "Nightstand," he murmured breathlessly, nodding off to the right. "Lube."

Jacob didn't ask questions and he didn't need to be told twice. He stretched his body over Edward to reach the stand, grinning when he felt Edward pushing his shirt up his torso. He managed to open the drawer and grab the lube as Edward took advantage of his position, feeling up his abdomen and chest.

"Get undressed," Edward said as Jacob returned to his original position, looming over him like a hungry predator with a bottle of lubrication in hand. Edward could hardly think he was so raked was anticipation as he watched a slow smirk appear on Jacob's face.

"You're awfully demanding for someone in your position."

"Fuck you!"

Jacob smiled broadly in reply. It made Edward's heart race. "Oh, I _will_," he promised before leaning down to him again, sealing his lips and snarky replies with a kiss.

* * *

><p>Another one-shot for the PPSS's Pervy Picspiration post. This week's theme was a little confusing, but one picture did stand out to me. It had a mirror and that's what birthed this one-shot.<p> 


End file.
